Crazy Quest 2:Mission to Asia
by Serb
Summary: The guys-Snape, Trelawney, Hagrid and Filch- are back! With a new mission on their hands too... ; Read+Review
1. Discussions in Russia

Crazy Quest 2: Mission to Asia Writer's Note: Ok, here is the new Crazy Quest story that you have all been waiting for. As every 'number 2' story (like Rush Hour2 or Lion King 2) it is very stupid, I think. Nevertheless, try to enjoy it. /////////////////////////  
  
It was winter now. The holidays had just started yesterday at Hogwarts. The wind was blowing, the snow fell, and through the window of the staff room could be heard the Spice Girl's song: 'Stop right now, thank you very much...'  
  
It seemed a new way for Albus Dumbledore to torture his staff, if only he hadn't liked that pop group so much. Whenever, the staff settled down quietly to relax, Dumbledore would break it by saying: 'How about some music hmm?' Then the torment would begin. * No, I really like that group. I don't care what you people think! *  
  
The staff quickly found out how to escape it: by putting cheese from dinner in their ears.  
  
Now it was a nice scene. Minerva was reading Witch Weekly, with Sprout peeking over her shoulder, Flitwick was the only one enjoying the music, Binns was floating through the walls aimlessly, Hagrid was reading a book on smuggling dragons into England( he looked very suspicious), Trelawney was looking into her crystal ball not seeing really anything, Filch was stroking his cat Mrs.Norris by the fire, while Snape was looking out of the window into the snow. Suddenly, he opened the window and yelled.  
  
'10 points off Gryfindor, Potter,' yelled Snape,' for hitting Malfoy with a snowball.'  
  
Poor Severus, he really wanted to do something.  
  
So, that was the staff: sitting, relaxing, with cheese in their ears. Suddenly, Dumbledore turned off that wretched song, waved his wand, plucking the cheese out of their ears with that spell.  
  
'There is a new quest on your hands.' Said Dumbledore quietly, turning to Snape, Trelawney, Filch and Hagrid.  
  
Snape groaned.  
  
'Oh, wonderful! ' Snape snarled,' We will have Minerva dressing us up again into flamenco dancers and Frederick fighting with a huge gypsy.'  
  
McGonagall and Flitwick looked very upset about this.  
  
'You will be met there by Professor Lupin, where he will give you the instructions.' Said Dumbledore.  
  
'Eh, Prefessor,' mumbled Hagrid nervously,' where will he meet us?'  
  
Dumbledore just smiled with a smile you wouldn't like.  
  
'Just touch this portkey.' Instructed Dumbledore, pointing to a pen in front of him.  
  
The moment out friends touched it, they were at once yanked to another country. Once, the fell on the floor, they were met by a freezing breeze which froze their bones.  
  
'Where are we?' asked Sibyl with her teeth chattering.  
  
They looked around. They saw that they were in a square with lots of people. Then they saw St. Basil's Cathedral in the distance.  
  
'We're in Russia!' exclaimed Snape.  
  
'Moscow to be exact.' Said a familiar voice behind them.  
  
'Remus!' exclaimed Sibyl turning around.  
  
There was Remus Lupin, in a brown coat and wearing muggle clothes.  
  
'You know Russian?' asked Filch, looking hardly at him.  
  
'Of course,' said Lupin,' I had studied it for some time, and I know some.'  
  
He looked around.  
  
'Come into the café,' he went on,' its warm there.'  
  
Once they went into the café they felt better. They sat at a small table in the corner. That didn't help for people noticing that Hagrid bent his chair as he sat. Lupin ordered something in Russian (that had a strong English accent) and the waiter looked at him in a funny way, but left him.  
  
'Now,' whispered Lupin,' You have to go to these countries: China, Japan, India, Bhutan and Turkey. We are searching for the lost ingredient for a very powerful potion. In each country, you will find clues. But be careful: Voldemort's Death Eaters are also looking for it. Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban.'  
  
They got their food that they ordered. Later, Lupin took them to a hotel where they could sleep for tonight. Some slept on the floor of the cramped room. Nobody could sleep a wink, due to Hagrid's loud snoring, which woke the whole building up.  
  
Author's Note: Well? Kindly review. 


	2. Frogs and dragons in China

Crazy Quest 2: Mission to Asia Writer's Note: Ok, here is the new Crazy Quest story that you have all been waiting for. All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Dushan. Sorry I didn't update for a long time: I had tests.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
Remus Lupin took them too the airport. Now, you have to understand that Lupin had never been to a muggle airport. He looked at the directions in Russian written on the wall for a long time. After they went through a series of corridors they ended in the women's toilets, only to get beaten up by an old lady in there. Finally, all bruised up, they came to the correct platform and bid goodbye to Lupin. Then they took the airplane to China.  
  
When they arrived at the airport, there was a person whom we all know from the last episode: Dushan Popovich! * If you don't like Dushan, tough luck!*  
  
'Hello my friends!' he said cheerfully,' And welcome to China!'  
  
'Dushan!' exclaimed Sibyl, 'So nice to see you! How are you?'  
  
After they talked about greeting and all that crap, Dushan said that he will again be aiding them in the quest.  
  
'Our next mission is in a Wizard Chinese pet shop.' He explained,' There we will get a clue where to go.'  
  
Dushan led them to a small street, where he tapped the wall with his wand. Like the entrance to Diagon Alley, the wall spread apart to reveal the hidden wizard world.  
  
'Welcome to Red Dragon Square!' said Dushan.  
  
The square had many little shops, and the streets were cobbled. In the middle was a pond, with floating white and pink lilies on it.  
  
'Beautiful.' Breathed Sibyl.  
  
Just then, a small frog leaped on Sibyl's robes from the pond. It looked at her and croaked. Sibyl stepped back and gave a gasp of surprise.  
  
'Don't worry, I'll save you!' cried heroically Filch, grabbing his trusty mop.  
  
The frog got scared and jumped into her hair. Sibyl tried to stop Argus, but to no avail.  
  
'Take that, you devil's minion!' roared Filch, swinging with his mop high in the air.  
  
He took an almighty swing and crashed the mop onto her head with all force he could muster. The frog escaped, and Sibyl landed unconscious onto the ground.  
  
'Uh, oh..' Blushed Filch.  
  
'Argus, you twit!' Roared Snape, as he settled in a swish of robes next to her, 'You knocked her out!'  
  
Filch just blushed more.  
  
'I know how te revive her!' yelled Hagrid, making a scene.  
  
Hagrid took off his boots, and took off one huge, hairy and smelly orange sock off his foot. He stuffed the sock under her nose. She immediately woke up.  
  
'See, I told you that taking no bath for two months helps!' said proudly Hagrid.  
  
Snape glared at him, and turned back to Sibyl.  
  
'Are you alright?' he asked softly.  
  
Sibyl nodded. Then she realized how close he was to her. He was holding her head. He was coming closer... Suddenly, Severus dropped her head, and her head fell onto the floor. Thanks very much, she thought.  
  
'We have to go.' Announced Snape, getting up.  
  
'Right, follow me.' Said Dushan.  
  
They went to the crowded streets and came to a small pet shop. They went in. Inside, there were millions of animals, like a zoo. It also smelled like one. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, go to your local zoo and ask the zookeepers not to wash the animals for a few days. Then you will know what I'm talking about.)  
  
A skinny Chinese man wearing light blue robes came out.  
  
'Yes?' he asked with a strong Chinese accent.  
  
'We are looking for a clue to the missing ingredient.' Answered Dushan firmly.  
  
The man's ears perked up at this.  
  
'Code?' he asked.  
  
Dushan thought.  
  
' " The early bird was too tired to catch the worm." ' said Dushan.  
  
The Chinese man seemed to accept this.  
  
'Look in there.' He said nodding to a cage.  
  
They looked. Inside was a miniature green dragon snapping its fangs to the visitors. It spread out its scaly green wings, covering a piece of parchment.  
  
'There it is!' exclaimed Snape.  
  
'But how do we get it?' frowned Filch.  
  
Dushan looked around. He became pale.  
  
'Hagrid! Don't!' screamed Dushan.  
  
Happy Hagrid was opening the cage! The dragon hissed at him.  
  
' Down, Jenny!' he ordered cheerfully.  
  
The dragon seemed to accept him happily. She laid down as Hagrid scooped up the parchment. The others looked at him in wonder.  
  
'Our messenger dragons,' chucked the man,' we use them instead of owls. They are small, but reliable to send a message. She seems to like you.'  
  
As Hagrid patted the dragon, Snape read the message out loud.  
  
'" A queen of the Sikh had died, leaving a temple behind." ' read Snape.  
  
'It's a puzzle!' frowned Dushan.  
  
Snape, who was good at puzzles, gave a small, sort of smile.  
  
'The Taj Mahal in India,' he breathed,' that is our next place to go to.'  
  
The others had understood. Hundreds of years ago in India, a queen, Mumtaz Mahal had died. Her husband built a temple, the Taj Mahal, in her memory.  
  
Before they left, they saw the Chinese man consulting with Hagrid. Hagrid signaled them to wait in the street. Our confused friends had waited.  
  
Suddenly, Hagrid came out side, carrying a cage. In it was...  
  
'Isn't Jenny cute?' he chuckled, pointing to the dragon in the cage.  
  
'You're going to carry that?!' cried out Fich, pointing to the dragon. The dragon hissed back.  
  
'I'm surprised that they aren't expensive!' murmured Hagrid, looking at the creature lovingly.  
  
'Well hurry up! We have to catch a plane!' exclaimed Dushan.  
  
They all ran out of the square, while someone watched them from the shadows...  
  
Author's note: Please review more! Tell the others about my story. I live from reviews! I wrote another 'Allo 'allo story. Go check it out! 


	3. Taj Mahal cleaning in India

Crazy Quest 2: Mission to Asia Writer's Note: Ok, here is the new Crazy Quest story that you have all been waiting for. All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Dushan. Let's go!  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
'We have to go to the Ministry of Magic for every clue we find!' panted Dushan,' Dumbledore has told me that. They will sort everything out.'  
  
They ran to the nearest Chinese Ministry of Magic. The Chinese Minister looked sincere as they told him the story.  
  
'You have to go to the Taj Mahal in India?' he asked,' Then you will have to touch this portkey.'  
  
He pointed to a lamp on his desk. Our friends crowded around it, touched it, and were transported. They landed on a dusty street where dark skinned Indians crowded it.  
  
'Look there!' exclaimed Dushan pointing over the heads. Not far away, there was the huge, magnificent temple of the Taj Mahal. They shuffled over to the entrance of the temple. The ancient white building towered over them.  
  
'I heard that inside it is made of marble!' whispered Sibyl to them.  
  
She was right. It was huge from the inside, as well as the outside. They were all amazed, but Filch didn't.  
  
'Look at this!' he snarled,' All dirty! Someone must clean the walls!'  
  
When no one was looking, he reached inside his greasy brown coat, and pulled out a bottle. He smiled. He unscrewed the cap off, and the bottle was filled with, a green, bubbly liquid. Acid green smoke was rising from it.  
  
'Something of my own invention that I made in Hogwarts,' said Filch proudly,' "Super Squeak" it takes stains off anything! I had nabbed some ingredient bottles from Severus' cabinet. I still don't understand why they all had pictures of skulls on them and "warning" written on them.'  
  
Filch shrugged. He didn't care. He took a near by empty bucket and poured the liquid into it. The vile liquid bubbled even more in the gray bucket. He dipped his mop, and a 'hiss' was heard from the bucket. He pulled out the smoking green mop. Then he scrubbed the mop against the ancient marble walls. The acid liquid wore quickly off the marble!  
  
'Stop! Stop!' screamed an Indian, running towards Filch.  
  
Filch glared at him.  
  
'These walls are filthy!' he yelled back,' I'm cleaning them!'  
  
'You're scraping off the centuries old marble!' roared the Indian.  
  
'What are you doing, Filch?!' gasped Snape in horror.  
  
That is how all the commotion started. Meanwhile, the acid ate away the marble, the whole wall, making a hole!  
  
'Ahhh!' cried the poor Indian,' Look what you'd done!'  
  
'I made a new window!' said Filch proudly.  
  
The Indian had a nervous breakdown.  
  
'Out! OUT!' he screamed, shooing them away.  
  
'Hold on!' ordered Snape,' How do you know how to speak English?'  
  
The Indian mumbled something under his breath.  
  
'Can you tell us where we can find the clue to the ingredient?' asked Dushan carefully.  
  
'Can you tell me the clue?' asked the Indian.  
  
Dushan said it again. The Indian thought.  
  
'Look in the garden,' he said,' Go to the left corner from here.'  
  
They went and saw in the grass a clue.  
  
'" We are Buddhists that live on the highest point, where in our temple we touch the sky."' Read out loud Dushan,' The next mission is Bhutan!'  
  
They didn't notice a dark shadow behind them in dark robes.  
  
'We have to hurry up!' exclaimed Hagrid.  
  
As they went, Filch looked at his mop. It has been eaten away by the acid.  
  
'Stupid mop.' He snarled.  
  
He threw the mop behind him, hitting the shadow on the head.  
  
'Ow!' yelped the shadow in a familiar voice.  
  
It rubbed its head and followed them.  
  
Author's Note: Keep reviewing please! Could you write another 'Allo 'allo story Cheo? 


	4. Singing in Bhutan

Crazy Quest 2: Mission to Asia Writer's Note: Ok, here is the new Crazy Quest story that you have all been waiting for. All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Dushan. Why doesn't anyone review?  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
The Indian Ministry of Magic was kind enough to give them a portkey which will take them to Bhutan (the portkey was a miniature Taj Mahal statue).  
  
They landed on the freezing snow. The wind blew powerfully on the mountains. They could barely see ahead of them.  
  
'Brrr!' whimpered Filch, with his teeth chattering.  
  
Jenny the dragon howled loudly and curled up, with her wings covering her.  
  
They saw not far away a small Buddhist temple. They marched towards it. It was farther away than they expected. The wind soon stopped blowing and everything was quiet.  
  
'Let's sing!' roared Hagrid happily.  
  
Since no one had anything better to do, they agreed with Hagrid. They all began to sing out of tune:  
  
'Old Albus Dumbledore had a school,  
  
E-I-E-I-O!  
  
And in that school he had a Hagrid,  
  
E-I-E-I-O!  
  
With a Flobberworm here, a Hippogriff there,  
  
Here a Fluffy, everywhere a Werewolf puppy,  
  
Old Albus Dumbledore had a school,  
  
E-I-E-I-O!  
  
And in that school he had a Trelawney,  
  
E-I-E-I-O!  
  
With a Tarot card here, a teacup there,  
  
Here a Grim, there a crystal ball.  
  
Old Albus Dumbledore had a school,  
  
E-I-E-I-O!'  
  
So that's how they continued until they reached the giant oak doors of the temple. They swayed open inwards. Our friends stepped inside. There were worshiper Buddhists sitting on the floor, around a huge table, dressed in red robes.  
  
'Gryffindor lovers.' Mumbled Snape.  
  
They looked at the newcomers, stopping their meditation.  
  
'Welcome, friends,' one said,' how can we help you?'  
  
'We are searching for a message,' explained Dushan,' Can you help us?'  
  
They priest smiled.  
  
'I'm afraid I cannot help you.' He answered.  
  
Hagrid stepped up in front of the group. He was behind them.  
  
'We need help, we 'aven't come here fer nothing!' he growled.  
  
But the priest stared at Hagrid's hand.  
  
'You have tamed the great god!' exclaimed the priest in wonder,' No one can control the great god or one of his children!'  
  
The priest was referring to Jenny! She hissed and grumbled in her cage. At that noise, the priests bowed before them.  
  
'Poor girl!' said Hagrid sympathetically, taking no notice of the specter before him,' I should let her out.'  
  
He opened her cage and she climbed on his shoulders willingly. This amazed even more the Buddhists.  
  
'You must have the message!' one of them blurted out.  
  
He ran out of the room and brought a scroll. He placed it in Dushan's hands. Dushan unrolled it.  
  
'"Brave warriors fought in this land, the Samurai and kamikaze band.'" Read out Dushan.  
  
'It's in Japan!' exclaimed Snape.  
  
Dushan turned to the worshippers.  
  
'Thank you very much, but how can we find your Ministry of Magic?' he asked.  
  
'Go straight down the mountain. You will find a small wizard village. There you will find the Ministry.' One spoke up.  
  
Our friends went out.  
  
'Well, that was... interesting...' spoke up uncertainly Trelawney.  
  
'You said it.' Said Filch.  
  
Behind them, the dark shadow that was following them( aren't you getting sick of that shadow?) had slipped on a glacier a landed down with an 'OWW!'.  
  
'What was that?' asked Snape, looking around.  
  
'Must have been another snow leopard that slipped on ice.' Answered Dushan, shrugging.  
  
They agreed happily.  
  
'Shall we continue?' asked Hagrid.  
  
They agreed and went on singing their song:  
  
'Old Albus Dumbledore had a school,  
  
E-I-E-I-O!  
  
And in that school he had a Snape,  
  
E-I-E-I-O!  
  
With a Slythering here, taking points off Gryffindor there,  
  
Here Gillyweed, there a Boomslang, one Unicorn hair.  
  
Old Albus Dumbledore had a school,  
  
E-I-E-I-O!  
  
And in that school he had a Filch,  
  
E-I-E-I-O!  
  
With a bucket here, a dirty mop there,  
  
Here a broom, there is his Mrs.Norris goon!  
  
Old Albus Dumbledore had a school,  
  
E-I-E-I-O!'  
  
Author's Note: I know this wasn't a very good chapter, but you all have to review. (Chants song from 'We Will Rock You') You will, you will, review! Thanks for the fan art Cheo! Where could I see it? 


	5. Park adventure in Japan

Crazy Quest 2: Mission to Asia Writer's Note: Ok, here is the new Crazy Quest story that you have all been waiting for. All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Dushan. Why doesn't anyone review?  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
There was no one in the small icy village streets when they came there. The Bhutan Ministry of Magic was more of a shack, but with offices inside. The Minister gave them a portkey, which was a small statue of a dragon, to take them to Japan. They touched it, and were swept away into a swirl of dizziness until they landed on solid ground.  
  
'Where are we?' groaned Filch, getting up.  
  
They saw that they were in the middle of a busy highway. One car was coming up, ready to squash them...until Hagrid scooped them up in a bone crunching hug and ran off the street. When they reached the pavement, he dropped them down onto the floor, but Filch missed the floor and landed into the open sewer! A splash and a roar of anger was heard in the sewer hole.  
  
'Arrgh! Hagrid!' roared Filch from the pit.  
  
Everyone stared at him, as he crawled out, dirty with the smelly water dripping off him.  
  
'Well, that was close,' commented Dushan looking at the busy highway and ignoring Filch.  
  
'Will somebody clean me up?!' screeched Filch.  
  
Dushan sighed and waved his wand, muttering a spell. In a moment Filch stood there, good as new. But Filch still wasn't happy.  
  
'I'm too clean!' he whined.  
  
'Oh, shut up!' snapped back Severus.  
  
They looked around. It was a large city, full of buildings and busy roads. There were shops at the sides.  
  
'By my calculations we must be in Tokyo.' Said Dushan.  
  
Bored Jenny flew off Hagrid's shoulders.  
  
'Jenny, come back!' yelled Hagrid, running after her.  
  
They followed Hagrid. Jenny just flew faster. She flew inside a park, where there were many trees, greenery and lots of flowers and ponds. People were there having peaceful picnics, but the scene was soon destroyed when a dragon with a yelling giant, a sinister tall black-robed man, a purple- robed woman with a crystal ball in her hand and smelling of perfumes, a man waving a bucket and mop crazily and an ordinary-looking man came rushing into the scene.  
  
'Bad girl, bad girl!' cried out Hagrid, when Jenny put a man's clothes on fire.  
  
They kept chasing her, until she flew into a tall willow tree next to a pond. They stood there helplessly, while she stared smugly back at them. Hagrid began to climb.  
  
'Hang on there girl!' bellowed Hagrid,' I'm coming! Don't fall down! Don't be afraid of heights!'  
  
But Hagrid fell into the lake with an almighty splash, spraying everyone with water a few meters away from the pond. Our friends were now dripping wet.  
  
'Oh great idea Hagrid!' yelled back Severus.  
  
Hagrid looked back sheepishly with a water lily on his head. Severus searched through his pockets, until he stumbled on something familiar.. He took it out, and his eyes shone. The necklace! He put the necklace around his neck, and immediately felt that he was changing.. He looked up at Jenny, spread his wings, and flew. Wings? He looked down at himself. He was the exactly the same kind of dragon like Jenny, except that he had a coal black color instead of green. He flew to a branch beside her.  
  
'Come down!' he called, but instead a growlish-hiss came out.  
  
She looked at him with her large yellow eyes that shone like amber.  
  
'I have found a piece of parchment!' she hissed back in dragon language. It was amazing how he understood her.  
  
'Take it and fly down!' he said.  
  
She spread her wings and flew down, carrying in her talons the message. Severus came own right after her. He took off the necklace and was himself again. Everyone cheered. Sibyl hugged Severus tightly, and this time Severus didn't pull away.  
  
'"We have conquered the Balkans and finished the Byzantine."' Read out Dushan, opening the parchment.  
  
'Our next mission is Turkey then!' said proudly Filch, glad that he found out something too.  
  
'You're right!' said Sibyl, still hanging onto Severus tightly.  
  
'Come on!' yelled Hagrid gleefully, as everyone followed him out of the park (with Sibyl still hanging onto Severus tightly).  
  
In the shade, the annoying shadow whom we all guessed easily who it is, muttered out loud: 'you will get what you deserved! Ha, Ha, Ha!'  
  
He laughed out loud, until some children who were playing football, accidentally hit the ball too hard, which knocked into the shadow's head, rendering it unconscious.  
  
Author's Note: At least that ball shut him up! So, how was the chapter? Come on, REVIEW! 


	6. Checking out markets in Turkey

Crazy Quest 2: Mission to Asia Writer's Note: Ok, here is the new Crazy Quest story that you have all been waiting for. All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Dushan. Reviews are expected. /////////////////////////  
  
Our friends went to the Japanese Ministry of Magic. The Minister gave them a portkey (which was a chopstick), which would take them to Turkey. Our friends touched it, went into a swirl of grayness and landed with a thump on the floor.  
  
'My head hurts!' groaned Filch.  
  
From the distance they heard the Islamic priest yelling some prayer from the balcony of the mosque towers. After a while he went inside.  
  
'Probably went to get some tonic to clean his parched tonsils.' Suggested Severus.  
  
They went walking down the dusty streets, until they came to a small market.  
  
'Let's go there!' said excitedly Hagrid, pulling them with him.  
  
They went to the market. They saw figs, melons, pomgranetes, dates( the fruit) etc. of the groceries.  
  
'Look at the cloth!' Exclaimed Sibyl, pointing to a stand where beautiful cloths of silk and cotton were sold.  
  
Jenny looked shrewdly at the cloths. She took a deep breath...  
  
'No, Jenny, no!' cried out Hagrid.  
  
But it was too late. Jenny blew out her fire, burning the silk in seconds. Silk? Silk doesn't burn in seconds!  
  
'This is a fake!' screeched Filch, ' This is synthetic material!'  
  
But the others grew nervous.  
  
' Let's get out of here before the salesman sees the damage!' whispered hurriedly Dushan.  
  
While the salesman had his back to them, our friends ran quickly away, never knowing that the man wore dark glasses (indicating that he was blind)! Our friends went around, touching, smelling, and burning other materials.  
  
'Real silk! Real silk!' yelled one man behind the number 563 stall.  
  
Our friends looked at him suspiciously.  
  
'Real silk, eh?' asked Severus, raising an eyebrow, 'We'll see.'  
  
The nervous man grew more nervous, as Hagrid put Jenny in front of him.  
  
'Burn, Jenny, burn!' chanted our friends, as Jenny blew the flames onto the cloth.  
  
The man had a heat attack at the sight, and fell onto the floor.  
  
'Serves them right!' yelled a very patriotic Dushan.  
  
Our friends left the salesman. They came onto another stall, which was selling kitchen knives.  
  
'Do you have a license to sell these weapons?' asked Hagrid dangerously.  
  
The man number 2 shook his head, looking very shocked.  
  
'Death Eater!' roared Hagrid, jumping on his victim.  
  
After a while, our friends left this man, with terrible consequences that I wouldn't want to tell you, because this is PG-13. They came onto another stall, which sold crystal balls for decoration. Trelawney, however, took this seriously.  
  
'Those balls are fake!' Sibyl screeched.  
  
She took a ball, and like a professional handball player, hit the goal, which was the salesman's forehead, successfully knocking him out.  
  
They went to another stall. This man had seen what happened to the others, and he was selling mops.  
  
'Let me try them!' snarled Filch, snatching one from the stall.  
  
He touched and inspected it carefully, like a judge. To the man's relief, Filch smiled.  
  
'Good mop.' Commented Filch, and he bought it.  
  
They reached the end of the market, when they heard someone whistle to Snape from the shadows.  
  
'I'm not gay, you know!' angrily said Severus.  
  
'Psst!' Whispered the clothedperson.  
  
Our friends went to him.  
  
'I have the missing piece!' said the person, handing the message to them.  
  
'Who are you?' asked Hagrid, grabbing that person's black cloak that covered the person. He pulled it over the person's face.  
  
'Minerva!' cried all our friends together.  
  
'Oh crap!' she said angrily, 'You blew my cover!'  
  
She explained to them that she got the message from the Ministry.  
  
'They just found out!' she finished, as Dushan opened the paper.  
  
'"We have written the stories about the great nights."' Read Dushan loudly.  
  
'They had love affairs?' inquired Filch.  
  
'No, you twit, the missing ingredient is in Arabia,' snapped Snape.  
  
'I must leave you now, I want to buy something in the market,' said Minerva.  
  
'Don't bother,' called out Sibyl, as Minerva left,' they are all fake!'  
  
As our friends left for the Ministry, the shadow that had been stalking them crept up behind Minerva, as she looked at the vegetables.  
  
'What big figs they have!' were Minerva's last words, as the shadow hit her on the head with a huge melon and dragged her away unconscious.  
  
Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun! What is going to happen? Please review. Also check out my new 'Allo 'allo story: 'Return of the Game', which is a sequel to 'Madness at times'. Read it and review, you won't regret it! ( Hint: Two Harry Potter characters make a guest appearance there!) 


	7. Hidden Corridor in Arabia

Crazy Quest 2: Mission to Asia Writer's Note: Ok, here is the new Crazy Quest story that you have all been waiting for. All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Dushan. /////////////////////////  
  
The Turkish Minister of Magic gave them a portkey (that was a fig) to take them to Arabia. When they touched it, they were pulled into the swirling mist and landed onto a sand dune in the desert.  
  
'My mouth is full of sand!' Yelled Filch, spitting the sand out.  
  
'There are no trees in this desert.' Mumbled Hagrid, who obviously had not studied Geography.  
  
The sun beat powerfully from the cloudless sky, burning everything in its reach. Our friends got up.  
  
'Where are we?' asked Sibyl, looking around.  
  
'In the middle of nowhere,' growled Severus.  
  
'We should at least bought some umbrella's from the market,' said meekly Dushan.  
  
Filch had suddenly lost his nerves.  
  
'That's wonderful!' he snarled, and began pacing around,' We are in the middle of a desert, with no water or shade! We don't even know where we are, nor know where to go. Without these things, I think the trip has been a waste of ti-aaaiiiiii!!!'  
  
Filch screamed, as the sand below him gave way, and he fell down into a secret tunnel underneath the dune. He landed on the soft sand, so he didn't get hurt.  
  
'Argus, are you alright?' asked Sibyl frantically, as they crowded around the hole.  
  
A groan was heard from down there.  
  
'Yes, but there is a corridor down here, that leads to somewhere.' Called back Filch.  
  
The rest jumped down into the hole. They had landed onto the soft sand and looked around. In front of them was a dark, stone corridor.  
  
'Lumos!' said Severus.  
  
The light of his wand wasn't big enough to show the end of the corridor, but it had showed the mysterious pictures on the walls.  
  
'Look at this!' exclaimed Severus.  
  
On the walls were beautiful drawings of eagles, cobras, griffins and dragons. They were all pointing to the direction of the corridor.  
  
'Come on!' called Dushan.  
  
'But where is Argus?' asked Sibyl, noticing something wrong.  
  
A muffled cry was heard under where Hagrid was sitting. Hagrid quickly got up, and under him was squashed Filch. The others quickly helped Filch up, while Filch shot daggers at Hagrid.  
  
'Well, what have you got to say for yourself?' asked Filch, turning to Hagird, expecting an apology.  
  
'Thanks for softening my fall!' answered Hagrid, cheerfully slapping Filch on the back.  
  
Filch just rolled his eyes.  
  
'Let's go!' barked Severus impatiently, startling all of them.  
  
'You don't have to be so rough!' complained Sibyl.  
  
Severus softened when Sibyl became involved.  
  
'I have a bad feeling for this place,' he explained,' something is wrong, I know it.'  
  
Our friends continued down the corridor, with their wands lit. As they went more down, the wider was the corridor, and there were more pictures on the walls. Suddenly, the corridor finished and opened, revealing a huge room. It was breath taking. It was painted in gold color, and was supported by huge silvery white pillars. The floor was made of white marble. There were pictures of a fight of dragons against griffins, unicorns against Cerberis, eagles against serpents, vampires against werewolves and much more. It seemed as if Michelangelo painted the whole room. There were ancient Chinese and Persian carpets on the floor, all leading to an altar covered in green silk. The was a silver casket on the altar.  
  
'Beautiful.' Murmured Severus.  
  
Hagrid took a step forward.  
  
'Stop!' ordered Severus.  
  
Severus took a Knut and threw it before him. At once, the floor gave away beneath the Knut, and it fell into a bottomless pit. They couldn't even hear the echo of the coin landing on the floor...if there was one.  
  
'Sibyl,' said Severus, turning to Trelawney,' You must use your Inner Eye. I heard that they could be used for telepathy. See where all the traps are.'  
  
Sibyl nodded and closed her eyes. An invisible wind blew around them as the Powers of the Inner Eye worked. For a few minutes it suddenly stopped. Sibyl opened her eyes.  
  
'The first four squares are with bottomless pits,' she said,' the other two squares aren't, but once you step on them, a poisonous dart will shoot from the wall, hit your neck and you will die. The small part in front of the altar has pits, in which when you fall, you will land on sharp knives on the floor.'  
  
The others became nervous.  
  
'Why don't we apparate?' asked Dushan, but when he tried, the magic wouldn't work.  
  
'They put an anti-appiration spell just like in Hogwarts!' said Severus, looking around. He eyes wavered to the carpets.  
  
'Maybe...no, that sounds stupid,but..' Said Severus.  
  
He suddenly jumped on a carpet. It began to rise, and soon it was floating in mid air!  
  
'Wow! The carpet flies! Just like in the "Aladdin" cartoon!' amazed shouted Filch.  
  
Severus flew over to the altar and took the casket. There was something in it. He flew back to the others and everyone cheered. Sibyl hugged him again and kissed him. Severus returned the kiss and everyone whistled.  
  
'Yeh go Preffeser!' cheered Hagrid.  
  
Severus blushed and took off the lipstick.  
  
'That was simple!' commented Dushan.  
  
'A bit too simple.' Frowned Severus.  
  
'Well, at least this is over!' said Filch happily.  
  
'Not quite yet!' snarled a familiar dangerous voice behind them.  
  
Author's Note: What do you think. This chapter had more action and adventure than comedy. It's some kind of an Indiana Johns/ Tomb Raider/ Aladdin crossover. Now the excitement begins! (Starts singing Aladdin's song: Arabian Nights..) Please Review! 


	8. Confronting with Lucius still in Arabia

Crazy Quest 2: Mission to Asia Writer's Note: Ok, here is the new Crazy Quest story that you have all been waiting for. All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Dushan.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
'Lucius Malfoy!' spat Snape.  
  
Lucius just gave a cold, strange smile.  
  
'What are yeh doing here?' asked Hagrid suspiciously.  
  
'I knew there was something following us. ' Said Severus cooly.  
  
Lucius gave an evil chuckle.  
  
'Hello, Severus,' chuckled Malfoy evilly,' is this how you treat old friends? Especially those whom you sent to rot in Askaban.'  
  
'We out number you, Lucius,' answered Dushan,' Give up while you still can. Better not make things risky and let us not hurt you.'  
  
Malfoy gave another chuckle.  
  
'Oh, you dunderheads made me laugh!' smiled wider Malfoy.  
  
'Hey, that's not fair!' protested Filch, as if he caught someone cheating,' That's the word that Professor Snape uses to his students...well, except Slytherins.'  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. * I know this is getting boring, so let's skip to the action, OK?*  
  
They advanced towards Lucius, pulling out their wands. Malfoy held up a finger. * No, not the 'F' finger. *  
  
'I wouldn't advise you to do that,' he tutted, ' unless you want your friend to get hurt.'  
  
Malfoy stepped sideways. Behind him was a person with a sack on his/her head. Malfoy smiled cruelly * again* and pulled off the sack, giving everyone a shock.  
  
'Preffesser McGonagall!' gasped Hagrid.  
  
'That's right,' sneered Malfoy, 'now hand over the casket.'  
  
He stretched out his open waiting hand. Snape reluctantly handed it to him.  
  
'The Dark Lord will be pleased.' Said Malfoy, putting it into his robes.  
  
Sibyl meanwhile was looking, concentrating at something behind Malfoy. She hoped her telepathic powers would work. They had to, they can't let her down now.  
  
Suddenly, the blue Chinese carpet pulled out beneath Lucius' feet, making Lucius fall down, flat on his face. This gave the others an opportunity to grab Lucius' wand and untie McGonagall. McGonagall was out cold and her head lolled down. But no one remembered to tie up Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy grabbed Trelwney and wasn't letting her go. Big mistake.  
  
'Oh no you don't!' schreeched Sibyl,' Not like last time, you creep! '  
  
Sibyl hit with her elbow Lucius' stomach, and as he let go of her and doubled over, she kicked his shin and he collapsed in pain onto the floor.  
  
'At least I learned some self defense during those Karate lessons!' stated Sibyl triumphantly, bending over Lucius as the others cheered.  
  
With flashing an evil grin she took out her tarot card pack out of her pocket and picked out four cards.  
  
'What are you going to do? Tell me when that stupid Grim is coming to get me?' jeered Lucius.  
  
Sibyl still smiled evilly, beginning to look rather scary. Then she picked out a card.  
  
'The lovers!' said Sibyl, airily,' This must be your lucky day! I hope Narcissa is well. There will be indoors plumbing next month.'  
  
Sibyl threw the card like a ninja, pinning Lucius' left robe sleeve with the sharp edge. Another card was taken out.  
  
'The Fool!' Sibyl rolled her eyes,' So much like you!'  
  
She threw it, pinning his right sleeve down. Sibyl took another card out.  
  
'The Star, you're stuffing too much Astrology Lucius,' she stated throwning the card and pinning his left trouser leg. Now Lucius was really getting scared. Sibyl took the last card.  
  
'The High Priestess!' she squealed happily,' That's me! Sorry old boy, I'm taken. By the way, you're married. '  
  
She pinned his right trouser leg with the last card. Sibyl stood back with the others to look at her handiwork.  
  
'Neat.' Commented Filch.  
  
'Erm, Sibyl, ' began Filch uncertainly,' You know that can't keep him down for long.'  
  
By that time, Lucius picked out the cards from his sleeves and got up. He took a small gun out from his pocket.  
  
' Damn right!' roared crazily Lucius, pointing it at them,' Say Goodbye!'  
  
No one noticed Jenny slip off Hagrid's shoulder, and sneak behind Lucius. But they did notice when she burned Lucius' robes.  
  
'Ahhh! Get off!' screamed Lucius, dropping the gun.  
  
Severus quickly took out his wand and stunned Lucius. Lucius fell onto the floor, Stunned.  
  
Everyone was quiet. Severus stepped over to Malfoy and took the casket out of his robes.  
  
'Open it!' everybody urged impatiently.  
  
Severus took a deep breath, unlocked the casket with a spell, and threw back the lid.  
  
Author's Note: Cool, huh? A lot more action than comedy, though. It was a scary part the way Sibyl pinned Lucius down. It still has some Indiana Johns in it. I leave you in suspense for what is in the casket. Please review! 


	9. Hogwarts sweet Hogwarts

Crazy Quest 2: Mission to Asia Writer's Note: Ok, here is the new Crazy Quest story that you have all been waiting for. All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Dushan. This is the last chapter.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
  
  
The lid flipped back, revealing something inside. Severus reached inside and took it out...  
  
'Gouda cheese!' exclaimed Filch,' The ingredient was Gouda cheese! It's the rare ingredient? The Germans don't sell this type of cheese anymore to English Supermarkets. Shame.'  
  
Severus, however was breathing heavily.  
  
'All this way, for a piece of cheese?!' Severus whispered, his voice getting dangerously higher,' This is impossible! How can we be so stupid?!!!'  
  
Severus banged with his fist, which was holding the cheese, onto the casket. Strangely, a small 'Clink!' was heard inside the cheese. Severus stopped. He quickly opened a part the cheese and produced out a small bottle, filled with a mystic black-dark red liquid. Suddenly, Severus gave a small, wry, smile.  
  
'If course...' he breathed,' I should have known that it was hidden..'  
  
'What is it?' inquired Filch.  
  
'Is it Coca Cola?' asked Hagrid stupidly, since he spent too much time in the muggle world.  
  
'This, my friends, is the missing ingredient,' said proudly Severus,' it is the blood of a black pegasi!'  
  
'Ewww!!!' exclaimed Filch in disgust.  
  
'Oh, I know them!' cried out Sibyl, as if she remembered something,' The black pegasi are really rare. They are even rarer than ordinary white ones!'  
  
'And their blood is used in the most extremely difficult potions,' added Severus,' like the mythical dark potion Tortura Nox. It was used to poison people in the most terrible way, and the light potion Aurora Solaris, which was used to cure people from some of the most deadliest diseases, such as the plague or leprosy.'  
  
'Well, we did it!' said Dushan triumphantly.  
  
Everybody cheered.  
  
*****  
  
Once the Arabian Ministry of Magic found them, our friends were taken to the port, which was towards the Mediterranean Sea. Our friends all bought tickets for ships to England, except Dushan, who was going to Yugoslavia.  
  
'Goodbye my friends!' called Dushan, waving to the others as they embarked the ship to England,' We will see each other again! Safe trip!'  
  
The English friends waved back to him as the ship sailed away.  
  
They all got top quality rooms to sleep in. It was wonderful. Every night they would go outside and look at the stars, or play chess (where Severus would always beat them).  
  
But one night was a special one. This time on the terrace Sibyl and Severus were alone and were sitting on a bench, looking at the sea. The moon was up high, and the stars were to be seen. The sea was calm. But, Severus was nervous. This was the right time to ask her.  
  
'Erm, Sibyl,' he began uncertainly,' I need to ask you something.'  
  
'Of course.' She answered, looking at him.  
  
Severus looked into her eyes.  
  
'Sibyl, you're the most wonderful woman I met in my life.' He said hopefully,' Will you marry me?'  
  
He took a ring out of his pocket. It was silver with an emerald green stone on it.  
  
'Oh yes!' cried out Sibyl.  
  
Once the ring was put on her finger, she hugged Severus tightly. Unfortunately, they both toppled over the balcony and landed into the sea.  
  
******  
  
Ah, Hogwarts! How wonderful to be here again! Once Severus and Sibyl were fished out of the sea, the next day they were in England. They went to Diagon Alley, and by Floo Powder came to Dumbledore's office. The news of Sibyl's and Severus' engagement quickly spread around the entire school. There was a small wedding ceremony in the Great Hall. There were no students (probably Severus had given them all detention so they wouldn't attend), so only the staff was there. Severus was dressed in green and silver robes, while Sibyl wore blue and silver dress. She looked like a princess. They were immediately married. There was a huge party. Hagrid got drunk because he drank too much mead, Minerva also (she was swaying strangely in her chair), Filch was drinking orange juice with Mrs. Norris in the corner, Dumbledore was drunk (began talking about bumblebees), Sprout was drunk, Flitwick was drunk (began to sing Rock and Roll on the table), Sinistra was drunk, Hooch was drunk, oh, everybody was drunk!  
  
Only Binns wasn't drunk because the wine passed through him (he's a ghost, remember?). He was happy all the same. The party was great. They all went to their rooms, waking up in the morning with a big headache. Only Sibyl and Severus stayed up later than everyone else did on the Hogwarts balcony.  
  
'The stars are beautiful!' sighed happily Sibyl.  
  
'Yes.' Murmured Severus.  
  
They leaned over to kiss, when they heard a familiar annoying voice.  
  
'Down, Lucas, down!' yelled Hagrid, when a something furry flew towards them.  
  
It landed onto Severus' lap and to their horror they saw it was...  
  
'A baby Griffin!' yelled Hagrid happily,' Preffeser Dumbledore gave it teh me as a gift!'  
  
Sibyl and Severus looked at each other and groaned. Yes, there will be a lot of changes this year.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: So, folks, this was the last chapter with this story. I'm going to start writing Vampire Half 2, but first I need a rest guys! It won't be long! Please review! 


End file.
